A Romance
by Lunarfang
Summary: A romantic love story between the student and teacher. KakahshixSasuke. EXTREME OOC
1. Chapter 1

College: A Romance

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Summary: A relationship between teacher and student.

_[Italics=Thought]_

"I don't give a shit if you **have** studied longer than I have, but I'll be damned if I let an idiot talk to Professor Hatake about something that he knows nothing about. He may not stand up to you, but I have no problem blackening your eye, if you'd like. Common sense, which you apparently have none of, will tell you not to wear your best clothes to a forensic lab class. Dioxin is dangerous enough without worrying if you got it on your precious shirt." A fuming Kankuro replied,

"Just because you dress in rags doesn't mean I have to! I'm not compromising my sense of taste for this damn class!"

"Break it up you two. Kankuro, Sasuke is right about your clothes and your attitude towards your fellow classmates. I'm this close to letting him deck you and not report it. Look, don't make me the bad guy here, Kankuro has that title well managed for the entire campus," proclaimed a calm Professor Hatake. "I'm tired of you blaming everyone else for your mistakes Kankuro. The next time you step foot in my classroom or lab, you better be wearing appropriate clothing or you're out of here with no questions asked. Now apologize to Sasuke, he absolutely does not wear rags. I actually think he looks rather nice don't you agree?"

Sasuke blushed at his professor's compliment, knowing to take it at more than face value. The infamous Professor Hatake was well known and also well loved by all the ladies, and many of the men, on campus. It doesn't take much to know exactly why either... He's a lean 5 foot 9, silver hair and a blue and red eye that just took hold of you and never let go. His muscles aren't the biggest, but they are more than enough to make his clothes pull tight across his body in the best way possible.

It isn't uncommon for students to admire their professors, and it is definitely not uncommon for them to often lust after them as well. In fact, most of the population of their village lusted after the man but he was becoming known as the "Unattainable Bachelor" of the Hidden Leaf Village. The very well hidden truth was that he isn't a bachelor at all; in fact, the love of his life was in the very room with him at the moment. His best student was not only the smartest student he had ever encountered, but also the love of his life. Sasuke Uchiha had stolen his heart the moment he first saw him five years ago in that little coffee house down on Western. Though, looking back at it, he should have disliked him for ruining his favorite shirt with coffee but that wasn't possible when he saw the boy look like he was going to die of embarrassment.

Before Sasuke had ever been accepted into the university and Kakashi had become his professor, his strong arms had held the dark haired boy close as he promised of a better life together. His large gentle hands had roamed his ever willing body in a way that at this very moment made him regret signing up for his favorite class. _I knew the risks of receiving him as my professor but then again, why shouldn't I be excited to be learning under one of the most accredited Forensic Anthropologists in the Country of Fire?_ Sasuke thought to himself.

He was the best in his field as well as the youngest. At the young age of 29, Kakashi Hatake became the newest professor in the Forensic Anthropology unit at the University of the Hidden Leaf Village. Sasuke, now being no more than 20 years old, had known Hatake since he was 16 before he had even been accepted to the university. He was older, handsome, intelligent and extremely interested in Sasuke. His silver hair and hypnotic eyes were almost too much for Sasuke to resist. With a brief meeting in his favorite coffee shop, Sasuke knew he would love this man with every ounce of his being, and soon. Now, if only he hadn't met him by being in an unusually klutzy state and spilling coffee all over him. Well, at least it was already cool since he had gotten lost in another one of his novels, forgetting all about the waiting coffee. _He might have been nice enough to shrug it off, but I still have to fight off the blush when I think about the embarrassment.__Thank god he was a nice guy, something like that would have scarred me for life, _Sasuke thought as he sat down at the table again.

After apologizing for a million times, Kakashi and Sasuke sat and talked over coffee. Their common love of Forensic Science sparked a bond between the two, making them inseparable. After many coffee dates of discussing forensics, the topics began to shift more towards private life. The more Kakashi knew about Sasuke, the more he wanted the younger man. A week later, Kakashi gathered his courage and asked Sasuke on a real date to which he excitedly accepted; obviously not acting like a squealing little girl. After a few weeks of dating, Sasuke couldn't fight his urges to be with Kakashi intimately. After a romantic dinner out, he grabbed Kakashi's hand and kissed him with more passion than even Sasuke himself knew possible. With their hearts pounding in their chests, they rushed back to Kakashi's home where they spent the rest of the evening in. Kakashi's surprisingly strong hands pushed Sasuke into the hallway wall covering Sasuke's cry of shock with a deep kiss. They were half naked by the time they reached the bedroom door; pushing Sasuke onto the bed Kakashi fell on top of him kissing him, pushing his legs apart to taste him. The taste made Kakashi moan and his already hard cock jump at the thought of being sucked into the young man's body; Sasuke's hearty moans and whimpers driving him wild. Flipping him over Kakashi poured a small amount of vanilla scented lube onto his fingers, placing the bottle back on his nightstand. Kissing all along Sasuke's back and hips Kakashi pumped first one, then two, then three fingers in and out of Sasuke's tight channel. Sasuke squirmed and panted with exertion, the feeling of Kakashi's fingers just barely brushing the sweet trigger inside his body was tantamount to torture. Sasuke's body stiffened slightly as the tip of Kakashi's manhood lined itself up with his now wet entrance. Grabbing his hip, Kakashi slid in slowly, feeling the other's ass stretch around him, taking him in further and further into his heat. Sasuke dug his nails into the dark comforter of the bed, tilting his head back so Kakashi could lean in for a deep and heated kiss that left the boy breathless. They explored each other for hours, learning what the other loved and what their bodies needed until neither could stand to move. Sasuke awoke the next morning snuggled in the arms of the most attractive man he had ever seen. As the sun filtered in from outside, Sasuke thought about spending the rest of his life with the man next to him, looking for all the world like a silver haired god.

But that was almost a year ago. A year ago since Sasuke had signed up and started taking forensics classes. Now that Kakashi was his professor, everything had to be put on hold. They knew the rules and if they were caught it would cost Kakashi his job and Sasuke his scholarships resulting in more chaos than needed. They vowed to put their love life on hold for the time being to protect themselves from legal situations. For now, Sasuke would have to accept compliments and side glances that would go undetected by others as a sign of compassion. His heart was more than breaking, but he would endure it.

_I'm not sure how much more I can take,_ he thought. _School's almost done though, then...then..._ he sighed quietly in his chair. _I just hope he doesn't grow tired of me before then._

**February**

(Sasuke's POV)

I loathe February fourteenth! It's a sick and masochistic way to remind single people that no one loves them; yeah... that's Valentine's Day for you. Stupid frickin' commercial holiday! My frustration only grew throughout my daily classes, seeing the signs of the approaching damnation. It's only the 7th, but pink and red hearts line the hallways at the university on every available surface. It's not that I hate Valentine's Day—well I **DO** but only when I have to throw out all the freaking chocolate's all the girl's give me—but I just can't wait for this particular valentine's day to be over. The one person I want to be with is more than off limits at the moment and I'm not graduating in the next week so, I'm forced to endure this epitome of hell alone. I glanced up from my notebook only to be met by a pair of haunting eyes filled with regret and a breath stealing heat.

A glance across the room was all that was safe, but I knew exactly what he was saying; it sent chills down my spine and a knife through my chest. As soon as it started, the glance ended. My eyes slid back to my paper and he continued to write on the board. My fingers clenched around my pencil...life is frustrating.

**February 13th**

I stood in my doorway staring in amazement at the bouquet in front of me. The delivery man was so hidden behind the enormous arrangement that he set the flowers down so I could sign for them. I'm pretty sure my face was beet red, '_The idiot, what was he thinking,'_ but I couldn't help the stupid bubbly feeling rising within my stomach. White lilies and deep purple orchids; my heart raced as I unfolded the small envelope to read the card.

Meet me where we first met. Ask for Ino. See you tonight, K.

'_He wants to meet me at the coffee shop.'_ I wonder just what Kakashi was up to, he knows we can't risk being caught together intimately. I raced upstairs and showered quickly, washing everywhere I possibly could, one can't be too careful. I rummaged through my entire closet and found a white silk shirt and paired it with Kakashi's favourite pair of jeans. To me, they were the most comfortable things in the world next to sweats. To him, they fit my ass so perfectly that he always seemed to jump me when I wore them; which is exactly what I was hoping for to be honest. I looked at the clock as it was displaying five-thirty, enough time to get down to the shop. I slipped into my sneakers and made the short trip to the coffee house and stopped just outside the door. The place was packed with valentine's decorations and happy couples occupied the tables. Looking around at the waitresses' nametags, I found no Ino. I walked over to the counter and asked the man working the register for Ino.

"You Sasuke?" I nodded as he reached below the counter bringing back a note. "Ino had to leave, but she told me to give this to you. You're supposed to read it, then follow the directions...whatever that means." I hid my shaking hands as I took the note and walked back outside the store. The note was slightly bigger than that of the card from the flowers, was held shut with a cheesy heart shaped sticker.

I've planned a little bit of fun for us tonight. Go home and pack an overnight bag. Bring a swimsuit. A note will be waiting for you at home. Waiting for you, K.

My body was beginning to have tingles, like rollerblades were skating all over my body. I made it to my apartment in record time where a note was taped to my door, the front reading, Open inside, I practically ripped open the envelope as I slammed the door closed.

Once you've packed your bag, call Naruto and tell him, "The rain has covered the grass." He'll tell you what to do next. All my love, K.

I raced upstairs to pack my bag the whole time fantasizing about what was going to happen. Packing took me all of ten minutes and I dialled Naruto's number impatiently, my fingers fumbling with the buttons. I knew why he picked Naruto to help him; he was the only other person that knew of our relationship.

"Yello?" His usual response to a ringing phone, no matter whose phone it was and who was calling.

"Apparently the rain has covered the grass?" I said more as a question than a statement. A bark of a laugh erupted from the other end causing me to jerk the phone from my ear.

"That was quick, getting a little antsy in the sex department are we? You've packed? Good, now get over here and I'll tell you what to do next." I think he must have been trying to make me even more crazy with excitement because he immediately hung up and left me hanging with so many questions. I grabbed my bag and headed towards Naruto's house at a hurried jog. Naruto only lived 10 minutes away so when I reached his apartment door I was breathing heavy but I was so excited it didn't matter. The door flew open before I even had time to knock, Naruto's beaming face stuck itself in my personal bubble as he smiled.

"Come on, I've got to get you on your way soon. Kakashi will have **my **ass soon if I don't get you there soon, and not in a good way." He pulled me into his tiny living room effectively making me almost eat hardwood floors. He handed me the note, still grinning; if I didn't know any better I'd say he himself was in for a good time tonight too.

"Here, the address and a door key. **Don't **lose these. Follow these directions carefully, take my car, oh like I'm going to let you walk there." He dug in his pockets and handed me the keys to his car firmly pushing me towards the front door. "Don't keep your phone on either this weekend, I don't want the two of you interrupted at all."

"Okay." As I pulled away from the apartment building I reflected on how I was lucky enough to have someone who could have helped out Kakashi with everything. Near the beginning I'd tried to keep the relationship a complete secret but Naruto—usually an idiot—was unusually astute at figuring out what was going on.

"Either tell me who the guy is or I pluck out all of your eyebrows," he'd threatened. I chuckled lightly at the remembrance of the light threat. But my mind slipped back to the man who was waiting for me at this so called secret location of his. Soon I was leaving the city and as I turned off the main road, cement became dirt and more and more trees surrounded me as the area turned into forests. I soon saw the sign that pointed me towards the next turn off and by that time it had begun to lightly snow. I parked on the side of the road and quickly opened the letter that Naruto had given to me before he'd waved goodbye; according to the instructions of course.

Park in front of cabin 5 and use the key to get in. Place your bags in the closet of the bedroom and proceed to the patio. Impatiently waiting, K.

My heart sped up to the point I thought I was having a panic attack as I drove to cabin five. Dark wood with a large porch and what looked to be a large enclosed patio in the back created an image that made my heart leap out of my chest. I slowly unlocked the door and was greeted by a large living space with the biggest fireplace I have ever seen; bigger than the one in the main house back home. A big fire was blazing and the scent if vanilla wafted through the air, it was all so cozy and warm. I placed my bag in the closet as directed and putting on my most confidently sexy smirk—yes I've been known to have one—I made my way to the now open patio door. Kakashi Hatake was dressed to kill in black dress pants and a black button up dress shirt, the top three buttons undone so you could get a taste of what the rest of him was like. I thought my heart was going to stop right there and jump right out of my chest like a cheesy cartoon drawing, I must have stood there a little longer than I thought because I soon found myself wrapped in a strong embrace and being kissed with a passion that ignited a fire inside my body. My body went limp in his arms as he pulled me closer, releasing my mouth we both breathed heavily in the cool air.

"You're shivering; let's get you by the fire." I nodded, I couldn't do anything else...not even tell him that I wasn't shivering because I was cold. I needed his touch, his lips, his hands...I think I'd die of embarrassment.

Lifting me with ease, we made it over to the fireplace where he sat me down and wrapped me in a blanket. Looking into my eyes he leaned forward and placed soft kisses on my lips while he nibbled on my bottom lip. My need took over as my hands grabbed at his hair and pulled him down to the floor to straddle him. My legs held him close to me as I started unbuttoning his dress shirt, letting my hands explore his once again. God it's been forever since I've been able to touch him like this. The pile of clothed on the floor spoke of his need for me as well, as our bodies intertwined and joined hastily, primal urges outranking romance for the time being. His fingertips dug into my hips as he slammed into me, claiming me as his own, my nails leaving red marks all down his muscular back. His thrusts picked up as he got close to coming and my hips were lifting to meet his until my whole body shook and my sight went entirely white as my orgasm rocked through me. The warmth within me telling me we'd come together. We collapsed in a pile of sweaty exhaustion in front of the fire, holding each other. It must have been close to 1 in the morning before we left our cozy spot on the floor, both of us not wanting to let go of the other.

"You don't know how badly I've wanted to say 'fuck it' and throw you down on one of the lab tables Sasuke. We need to figure out something soon before I'm molesting you in public." He chuckled deeply but we both knew he was only half joking. "Come on, let's reheat that dinner I had planned. I'm sure we need it more now than we did originally." He gave my ass a little pat before standing up.

His laugh floated through the air and I felt at home again. If it weren't for school we would probably be living together already, but no I had to go and sign up for his classes. We walked back towards the enclosed patio to the dinner awaiting us; we ate quickly and decided on relaxing in the hot tub together. Kakashi suggested we both swim in the nude and I surprised him by agreeing, putting on a sexy little strut for him as I breezed past his happy but surprised face. Slipping into the hot water I noticed all of the candles Kakashi had placed around the patio and a small smile slipped out as the thought of how great this weekend was going to be filled my head.

**February 14th**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon frying somewhere close enough to make my mouth water. I made my way into the kitchen to find a half dressed Kakashi cooking breakfast. I'd never known Kakashi to be so sweet and romantic before. Wearing nothing but a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms, Kakashi looked good enough to have for breakfast and just forget about the damn eggs. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and nuzzled his neck, one of his favourite spots.

"Good morning sleepy head." He turned to kiss the top of my head and whispered in my ear, "You look adorable when you're sleeping." I blushed, I knew that he liked to watch me sleep and always had but it always made me blush. What if my mouth was hanging wide open or something? Why can't I be as confident when I'm with Kakashi as when I'm with everyone else at school? I nibbled his ear for a moment then grabbed a couple plates out of the cabinet for us to eat off of.

"Did you bring another outfit for tonight? I liked the one you had on last night but it got a little messed up during our 'encounter' by the fire." I rolled my eyes at him and we finished our breakfast in a comfortable silence. After breakfast...I'm not going to lie, we spent the rest of the day screwing like bunnies! I think he's trying to make up for all he's missed this past year. But I may not be able to walk straight for a good month after. Yay. After a good 45 minutes of sex in the shower, we finally decided to dress for dinner, which was supposed to be a surprise to me apparently.

Before coming out to the cabin however I'd decided that since this was a special occasion I would do something extra special for Kakashi. And when I mean extra special for him, I mean extremely embarrassing for me. Kakashi had always showed an interest in me dressing as a woman and making love to me while I moaned like a little slut...his words, not mine. When I'd been ripping through my closet for my best clothes I'd noticed the black low cut halter dress that Kakashi had bought one day that in result I'd shoved to the back of my said closet, vowing never to wear it. But he'd gone to all the trouble for just us two and I'd thought 'why not?' Now that I had the dress out and in front of me I began second guessing myself. I'd look ridiculous! Guys are **not **supposed to wear dresses. If anyone knew...but it was for Kakashi's sake that I'd brought it, so it was going to be for his sake that I'd wear it. Slipping on the dress and matching black gladiator shoes that had come with, I applied a clear lip gloss which I'd borrowed from Naruto of all people. What that guy got up to on the weekends I'll never ask. I surveyed my reflection in the mirror when I stepped back...I looked decidedly...feminine.

My eyes caught sight of a half naked Kakashi running around the cabin like a chicken with its head cut off. _ I wonder what the hell he's doing, why is he acting all nervous all of a sudden? _My eyes flicked back to my image in the mirror. _Not bad._ Carefully walking out of the bedroom—how do women walk in these damn things all the time?—and into the kitchen/dining area. My breath caught in my throat and I thought I would pass out from the scene in front of me. All the lights were out in the cabin, but a soft glow of at least one hundred candles lit the room—where'd he get them all?—with a soft hue. The table was set for two with a red table cloth and gold lined plates and wine goblet, I later noticed the flow of rose petals on the floor leading my way to the beautiful table. I looked around and found no sight of tonight's mastermind anywhere. Still taking everything in, I looked down at the plate meant for me and noticed a small card.

END

A/N: Okay so I know that these two guys are EXTREMELY out of character in this story but I really wanted to try my hand at a romantic love story rather than just my usual smutty pieces. Like? Dislike? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

College: A Romance

Disclaimer: Don't own names, series or anything relating to Naruto

Chapter Two

Pull out the blindfold from your wine glass and put it on. No peeking, K.

My heart strings pulled as my hand reached out to the aforementioned wine glass and carefully wrapped the cloth around my head. After a few minutes, I felt hands rubbing my shoulders tenderly as lips replaced them. A soft moan slipped from my lips and the soft attack disappeared. My nipples stood out hard from excitement and a soft yelp came from me when I felt them being pinched slightly. Too soon again, the hands left me and I was greeted with the sound of a chair being pulled out across from me.

"Dammit Sasuke I had this whole thing planned out and then I see you wearing...that." The emphasis on the last word painfully brought my mind back to the image of me in the black dress and shoes and I blushed all over again.

"I did it for you," I mumbled. His voice chuckled seductively, sending chills down all the way to my toes.

"And I'm glad you did. But I've got something more important to say," he paused. Sasuke you are a unique individual that I am grateful to have met every day of my life. I've grown to love you more than I've ever known possible. I know that we've had a rough time not being able to be openly together, but I want you to be certain that that will change soon enough." A lump was making its way up my throat and making it impossible to breath properly.

"Sasuke, I love you...so much. I've never felt this way about a person before in all my life, and I know I've done a lot of stupid things in the time we've been together...but I know I've done lots of good too. You bring out the best and the worst in me and I can't help but love you all the more for it. I want to ask you something Sasuke, and I want you to take a minute to think about it before you answer. I want to make you a promise, a promise that I hope you will keep with me." I was shaking, I couldn't stop it, where was he going with this, this wasn't what I was expecting at all this weekend. He continued,

"I don't want you to pick the answer that would make me happy, okay? Pick the answer that will make **you** happy, the one that will make you smile inside and out...okay?" I nodded. I felt movement in front of me across the dinner table.

"Okay." I took that as a sign to take off the blindfold, and did so. In front of me was Kakashi, handsome as ever, holding a little black box. My eyes widened as he smiled gently at me from between the candles and opened the little velvet square to reveal a single, simple silver band with a bright red ruby in the middle. It was handsome, manly, but beautiful all the same.

"Will you promise to be with me forever Sasuke?" I lunged across the table—somewhat awkwardly I admit, damn shoes—into his arms and couldn't help but let a tear or two squeeze past the barrier of my eyelids. I kissed his face over and over, whispering "yes" again and again. His strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me like a small child, carrying me into the bedroom.

"Thank God you said yes, I think I would have gone crazy if you'd said no."

"Why do you think I would have said no?" I asked, squirming in his embrace to get at his neck; one of his best weak spots.

"It's just..." he groaned, as I attacked with a zeal on the thin part between his neck and shoulder. He pulled me away gently, yet firmly, "..it's just that sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you." I wiggled underneath him as he lay me down on the just recently made bed, grinding softly into his hips. His reactions to my teasing were always my own little secret of a turn on; I was careful this time though. The damn high heels were, in my opinion, quite dangerous in situations like this. Remembering the shoes on my feet brought me back to the reality of my dress, which was slowly being inched upwards by Kakashi's steady hands.

"Please tell me you wore the underwear too," he breathed. I stared at him in confusion till an image of a little slip of a garment materialized before my eyes.

"You call those underwear?" The cheeky grin that split the man's face was irritating at the least.

"You did!" I blushed in my embarrassment and shoved the bottom of the dress back down, wiggling again, this time more fiercely. "I was only doing it so it wouldn't seem like I was half-assing it." I had nearly escaped before Kakashi caught me about the waist and held me there at the edge of the bed nuzzling my hair with his nose.

"Put on a show?"

"What?"

"A show, can you strut around a little for me?" My mouth dropped open into an 'oh', and at first I was going to take one of the high heels and shove it into that smug, smirky face. Then my eyes fell on the little silver band 'round my finger; the jewel shining at me in the soft light in the room.

"Alright, fine." His surprised face made me want to giggle, but it soon turned to a happy little boys grin. It was the expression that made me want to throw myself back onto him and kiss him till we both died of suffocation. "Sit back, I'll put on some music." The happy, goofy grin stayed plastered to his face as he made himself comfortable at the head of the bed. I stepped over to the dressing table and picked out a cd that stood on top of a little stack that Kakashi had apparently brought along for the trip. I slipped the disc into the portable cd player and let the sensual music drift over me for a second; steeling myself a moment of embarrassment I let myself get lost in the music, relaxing as my hips began to sway.

I turned 'round back to the bed and slowly began to work my way back to the end of it, my arms joining in on the dance, running down my sides and back up into my hair. I let my lips part and breathily began moaning and panting alternately, my eyes opened just the tiniest to see the effect. Apparently it was good because I could see Kakashi had taken his pants and underwear off and was stroking his growing erection slowly. The picture urged me to be a little bolder with myself and I slinked over to the edge of the bed and started crawling forwards towards the man.

I reached him and crawled over to his side stroking parts of him, then me. Implicating where he would be touching me soon and likewise where I would be touching him. The reaction was immediate and wonderful, Kakashi breathed in harshly and his erection swelled straight and proud. I licked my lips, probably something that I would find too graphic if I was in my right mind. But when you find yourself in a sexually tense situation with a man who could make your insides burn bright hot with just a look you'd do exactly what I did.

Taking his hand from his cock I locked eyes with him and made sure that he watched as I sucked each finger from bottom to top, licking each one like I would a candy cane. He shivered visibly and I smiled sweetly as I pulled him to the edge of the bed, still moving with the song. Sensually I moved my hips back and forth over his cock and lap, the smooth fabric of the dress slipping over and back again when I moved. By this time I was so into the music I hadn't noticed the movement of limbs behind me; ceiling was all I saw before I came suddenly and roughly into contact with the bed again.

Kakashi's fervent eyes pierced my own before my mouth was being literally devoured by his own. I grabbed at his bare back my nails raking down his back in a plea to regain some precious air.

"Ka..Kakashi." His own response was to nip playfully at my ear and then collar bone. He sucked roughly at the skin, undoubtedly creating a wonderfully large hickey, but it sent tingles down to my tummy, creating butterflies. "Oh, Kakashi, please..." He stroked my nipples slowly running his tongue around the right one, a sweet slow torture indeed.

"Tell me what you want Sasuke."

"Oh..."

"Tell me Sasuke." His hand slid down, cradling my sack with his index and middle fingers and gently massaging my opening with his ringer and finger and pinkie. "Just tell me..Sasuke." Licking my chest he breathed out my name over the wet spot, drying it and at the same time making my toes curl.

"Please Kakashi...enter me...just put it in!" He laughed smoothly, his hands sliding down to grasp the hem of my dress, slipping it up to my hips.

"Your wish is my command...my lady dearest." The retort on my lips died the instant Kakashi's fingers entered into my passage, all three. Effortlessly he slid the digits in and out of me striking my prostate relentlessly over and over.

"That isn't...hah!...that isn't..."

"Ah, but you didn't specify what you wanted put inside you my dear," cooed Kakashi.

"AH! Bastard!" Reaching forwards he wrapped his left hand 'round my erection pumping in time with his other hand. I could only imagine how I looked right now, my legs spread open being held there by the dress, panting uncontrollably...but I knew the picture I was making only helped to fuel my lover's desires. I could tell an orgasm wasn't far off, my balls were fit to burst and my legs wouldn't stop shaking, spots of light were flashing in front of my eyes.

"Kaka..Kakashi, if you...hah...keep...ah!" Stopping his movements all together with a final hard thrust that left me bowing, he withdrew his fingers from my passage and took his hand off my dick. I moaned at the loss of the pleasurable sensations, but watched my lover rip off his own pants and underwear in a flash. He was back on top of me in an instant and the head of his cock was pushing between my cheeks.

"I love you Sasuke. I love you. I love you. I love you." He kept repeating the mantra in my ear as his hips pushed forward and finally entered me, filling me slowly and passionately. He didn't wait for me to adjust and it was just as well. I felt so much love for this man above me that I didn't care about anything else but fulfilling his wishes as much as I could. Anything I could give him to make him satisfied, I would do it; now, and in the future.

As he pushed me back to the brink of ecstasy, I gloried in this moment, knowing that this wasn't just going to last a night, but a whole life time. My breath came laboured now, and I squeezed my lower muscles, trying to make it more pleasurable for Kakashi. To tell him that I wanted whatever he gave to me, I wanted him to come inside, to fill me and claim me in body as well as mind and soul.

"Hah..ah..Sasuke." I bit down lightly on his shoulder, signalling that I was close as well. Pushing the dress up even further Kakashi pulled my legs up and over his shoulders, changing the angle of his thrusts to hit my sweet spot. I screamed in pure bliss as my toes curled and my back arched, sending him further inside me. Kakashi slammed harder and faster into me, spasmodically now, losing his rhythm. As my eyes slit open I looked up into my love's mismatched eyes, and just off to the side I saw a glint of silver and red in the moonlight, emanating from my ringer finger.

"AH...HA..HAH!" Kakashi came first with a final lunge, ramming straight into my sweet spot sending me-only seconds after him-over the edge into whiteness. Kakashi rolled onto his back as we both lay there panting and slipping one of his arms around me, pulled me close and held me to his side. I snuggled in close to him, not caring that his seed was dripping out of me and onto the dress...the dress.

"Um...Kakashi?"

"Mm?"

"Can I take the dress off now? And the shoes?" I added as I remembered their presence as well. Kakashi ran his free hand down the length of my body and-with a little trouble-undid the buckles of the shoes. Moving upwards over the curve of my butt he then slipped the dress off me in a sweeping motion that left me thankfully naked; my cooler skin pressed against his warmer chest. It felt like heaven. As we both slipped into deep sleep I remember us both mumbling to each other at the same time a soft, I love you.

**Graduation**

_I look ridiculous in this cap; I look absolutely fucking ridiculous in this damn cap._

It's sad when it's your graduation day from college and that's all that is going through your head. Well, at least I'm not thinking of the hundreds of ways I could embarrass myself by falling or something.

_Damn it, now I'm thinking about falling._ To say I'm a little nervous would definitely be an understatement. I've been through six years of back-breaking book bags, stress inducing finals and not to mention all night study groups, all of this just to stand here to stand here in the procession line and think about what an idiot I must look like in this cap. I heard a booming deep voice over the speakers and decided to tune myself out by attempting to pay attention.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you for joining us this wonderful morning. Please stand as we welcome in the University of Konoha's graduating class."

Looking behind me to Naruto I smile a "we finally did it" smile and head towards the main floor. The school's auditorium was packed to the brim with families, friends and faculty for today's graduation.

_Oh dear God, don't let anyone have a bullhorn!_ I have somehow pulled off graduating with a Masters in Forensic Anthropology and yet, I feel like I just finished my first semester. I'm not positive how Kakashi and I have gotten through these past two years without being able to be openly together. It's been more than tough, but now as our hiding comes to an end I know it's been more than worth it. My stomach is in knots as I look around the room at my fellow classmates and realize that I actually have finally made it. I feel completely lost in the opening speeches and instantly become grateful that I've been through a couple of these before. Thanks to my older brother I'd already been to a graduation of this sort before and from what I could tell they both followed the same pattern.

at the thought of my parents not seeing this, but I guess they are watching from heaven and I can only hope they are as proud of me as Itachi is. I pushed the sadness away and painted an almost fake smile on my face as my row stood to accept their degrees. After only a few short minutes my name is called and I make my way across the stage. My fake smile turns genuine as I spot my brother just to the side of the stage smiling in that small way that he does. I waved to him as I made my way back down the stage stairs and took my seat once more.

I ran my hand over my certificate and smiled when my engagement ring caught the light just right. Relief flooded my system the moment the light hit the ring and my mind registered that I was free. I made a quick glance around the faculty seated beside the stage and found Kakashi smiling back at me. My stomach jumped and I completely missed the rest of the ceremony with a happy, and probably goofy, grin on my face.

END

A/N: Wow, I actually feel drained after writing this, considering all that happened was sex and a small graduation ceremony. What do you think? I'm not really sure where to go from here; I'm not really a fan of the whole mpreg thing so if anyone's got any ideas that would be great.


	3. Chapter 3

College: A Romance

A/N: I know it took forever for me to get this out but my writer's block is always a bitch to get rid of.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Chapter Three

**A Year Later**

"Do you think it's a good idea for me to be coming along?" I asked for what could have only been the sixth time. Tugging his tie into a perfect knot Kakashi alternatively ignored my protests and helped me get ready.

"They are my colleges, you are no longer my student, and you and I will be married in a month. They are going to know, they are my friends and besides," he rubbed my back in a circular motion soothing me, "they already know you, they won't be judgemental." It wasn't that part that was bugging me, well maybe it was a little but I was more worried about how Kakashi's friends would see this; their older friend dating a much younger man. A. Younger. Man.

"It's not me I'm worried about," I muttered.

"Hm?"

"Nothing," I said a little louder. Yanking my own tie into the right position I fidgeted as Kakashi finished with his own primping. As I began living with my fiancé I learned that he himself was more obsessed about his outward appearance than I thought he had. He once told me that before our first date he had fussed with his hair for nearly two hours! I had laughed at it-it was funny after all-but it had been the first of many surprises that Kakashi brought out in the past year.

'_Has it really been a year already?_'

My musings were interrupted as my lover slipped his hand in mine and drew me towards the bedroom door.

"You'll be fine; it's just Dean Tsunade's retirement party."

"Yes I know." The dean of the collage, Miss Tsunade, had also been the dean when I had graduated. I had never come face to face with her very often, only when I had earned remarkably high marks on the entrance exams to get into the collage itself. A demanding woman but capable of great kindness; she did however, like her drink but that was never mentioned by the teachers but was a fact widely known by students. Naruto had mentioned a party he once half remembered where Miss Tsunade was witnessed to have jumped off the roof of the house onto a trampoline down below then into the pool. I still wasn't sure if I could believe that of the domineering woman I'd met.

Blinking out of my thoughts I realised that I had slipped into the car with Kakashi and we'd been driving for 5 minutes already.

"Welcome back," Kakashi said, smirking.

"Sorry." He shrugged,

"I know when you're thinking...so, care to share?"

"Just thinking about the dean," I said lamely. Leaning against the door I watched slowly as lights blurred by, now thinking of blissful nothing. Kakashi's slow easy smile could be heard in his tone and my eyes shifted to see his profile reflected in the glass.

"Should I be jealous?"

"Oh please," I muttered, rolling my eyes. Kakashi chuckled and once again slipped his fingers in mine, just lightly rubbing the back of my hand. My thoughts started to wander again going back to a certain night where I had received a silver band encrusted with what I like to call, the jewel of my lover's eye. I blushed to myself thinking of the stupid nickname, but I still liked it nonetheless. The beautiful ruby had reminded me of Kakashi's own mixed eye colours, his one red iris always so bright and shining.

He never did tell me what had happened to him to get such a unique trait, but the first time I'd brought it up it hadn't ended well. Now, well now I know just to leave well enough alone sometimes. In equal parts, Kakashi never asks me about what used to happen with my father. Sometimes it is best in everyone's case to leave things that happened in the past, in the past.

My thoughts still ran along this road as we pulled up to Kakashi's parking space outside the teacher's faculty building and slugged away as the engine died. Nudging my leg with our intertwined digits Kakashi urged me to look at him. My movements slow I did as asked.

"You aren't thinking about the party now, are you?" His voice serious Kakashi leaned over the small space and cupped my cheek. "I wish you'd let me in more often." I smiled sadly and shook my head.

"It's old pain, old sadness. I'll be alright, I promise."

"You better be," he growled suddenly. Pulling me to him he kissed me, it was gentle and soft, but demanding; no tongue, just a sweet and loving meeting of lips. His feelings crossed to me and made me shiver, it didn't scare me, it was reassuring to have someone feel so strongly about you. We parted quietly, our breathing the only sound in the enclosed car we stared in each other's eyes before sweeping lights broke us apart. The same lights swept into the parking spot two slots down from our car as we got out, right into Iruka's spot.

"Well hello there," Iruka said as he himself slid out of the modest vehicle. We both responded with the proper responses and began walking with the other man towards the front doors. "So Sasuke," Iruka remarked, "why exactly are you here for this little party?" Awkwardly, I glanced out the corner of my eye to Kakashi's face, he squeezed my hand gently.

"Don't you remember Iruka?" Kakashi asked easily. "We're aloud to bring our significant others to the shindig." Kakashi attempted to keep walking but I'd noticed Iruka had stopped dead in his tracks; slowing, we did the same we both squeezing tighter.

"You...you two?" His voice was quiet.

"We've been engaged for a year now," Kakashi stated, standing tall. "I know I should have told you sooner Iruka, you're my best friend and I'm sorry. But Sasuke wasn't ready."

"I see...CONGRATULATIONS!" Iruka bounded out from the shadows and hugged us both so vigorously that we nearly fell to the concrete. We were laughing as we walked together into the hall, louder than everyone else but I couldn't care. Iruka had been the first hurdle and the biggest of all my problems. Other than Kakashi, Iruka had been my favourite professor and him accepting mine and Kakashi's relationship was the biggest weight off my shoulders this night. For the first little bit, no one really noticed the appearance of myself and Kakashi. Mostly I was greeted with friendly handshakes and good natured inquiries about how I was putting my degree to use. Kakashi was also greeted in a welcoming manner and talked jovially with everyone we came across. Nothing truly happened until later in the night, when everyone was thoroughly drunk and in high spirits.

Kakashi had slipped his arm around my waist during the night, as it was, I was enjoying myself so much that I hadn't noticed. That is, until Professor Azuma not-so-subtly shouted out,

"Hey Kakashi, are you and Sasuke dating? You've had your hands all over him all evening!" By that time Kakashi was far beyond the 'I don't care what I say' stage in inebriation, and henceforth began proclaiming our good news to the whole staff. Cat calls and high fives were in abundance and I have to say I was more red now than I had been a few minutes earlier, and it wasn't because of the booze. Dean Tsunade even wobbled over to me near the end of the night, her massive swaying breasts making me dizzy and placed an arm around my shoulders.

"I gotta shaayy Ssashke, I've had my eyes *hic* on that ass fforr quit..qui..a..a long time now. Good on yah for *hic* shlamm dunkin a good one."

"Um..thank you professor." She waved a hand in what I could only take to be a sort of dismissal gesture.

"N..no need to thaank me boii, itsh da trutdh." She gave my back a hearty slap that left me rather winded and swayed away to join in on the-what I could only guess was-a strip dancing contest to the song The Hamster Dance. I say guess because I could not fathom why professor Gai was up there; since it didn't look to me like he could ever get the ugly one piece he wore tonight on in the first place, much less off. As I grimaced at the thought of the strange drama professor naked, a warm hand slid onto my upper thigh and an equally warm breath tickled the shell of my ear.

"What's say you and I get outta here, hm?" My grimace turned into a smile, and then a lear as I noticed a small but familiar bulge in my fiancés pants. I leaned back and tilted my head so our lips met; it wasn't wild, just sensual. And it drove me crazy! As our lips parted I blinked dreamily into my dream man's eyes and I couldn't help but think that if someone looked over here right now, they'd see two men with identical expressions on their faces and matching tents in their pants. It was a silly picture and the thought made me laugh, ending the tingly feeling. Frowning, Kakashi slipped down beside me on the bench.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, nothing, I swear." His confused frown transformed back into that cocky grin that made sparks shoot up and down my spine, which is why Kakashi found himself being pulled from his temporary spot and traveling fast across the room. There was no need to say goodbye to anyone, apparently Gai had indeed managed to take that hideous outfit off and Tsunade was now placing the punch bowl's sliced lemons on his chest. Gag me. Neither of us bothered to drive home that night, we both knew we were too intoxicated to do so, and also Shizune had cleverly pocketed all the teachers' car keys when everyone had arrived. But as we walked/wobbled home we kissed and touched, and even at one point, had a heated make-out/dry humping session on someone's lawn. We arrived home laughing and stripped down until we were both naked as a jay-bird and didn't even make it to the bedroom. We did however make it to the living room, where we made perfect use of the couch, the floor, coffee table and even the door frame. It was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders tonight when we had proudly proclaimed our relationship to everyone. I had told Naruto, obviously, the second we got back from that cabin one year ago, as well as a few of my other close friends. But Kakashi had kept our relationship off the radar so no one would accuse us of the teacher-student relationship we had in fact had, when I had been in school. I may have been out of school but rumours like that can ruin a man in Kakashi's profession.

But now as I drifted towards unconsciousness with the man I loved holding me close, I couldn't help but want to squeal like a child who'd just received the world's greatest birthday present. We were free at last, free to love one another and to be loved in return; the smile that was plastering itself on my face must have been a sight to see.

I awoke the next morning feeling cramped but otherwise, very comfortable. During the night Kakashi had fallen off the couch with me clutched in his arms, and had then proceeded to cuddle with me on the floor. I didn't mind, but being squashed against the couch's bottom half and Kakashi's lithe form for over half the night did not sit well with the rest of my body. Add in all the love making we'd done and I was stiff all over, but my lower half was still feeling the pleasant after warmth of last night's activities and I just couldn't help but want to wallow in the morning glow.

Half an hour later I stepped out of the shower and into a steamy bathroom. Getting myself ready I put on my best comfy clothes-a shirt of Kakashi's that said _Teaching is the greatest act of optimism_ and slightly oversized sweatpants-and shambled down into the kitchen. Breakfast was simple but I made double so Kakashi could eat, I just needed to wake him up; which can sometimes be hazardous I found a while back.

"Kakashi," I called softly. "Kakashi, I've made you some breakfast." Stepping into the living room I stood over my love and surveyed the damage. Nothing was broken, thank god, but the blankets we'd slept on were in disarray and-to my embarrassment-there were telling stains on certain parts of the furniture. Bending down I shook Kakashi's shoulder repeating my previous statement. His eyes slitted open and he groaned throwing an arm over his face, grumbling and mumbling. I laughed as I registered phrases like "so damn perky," and "awake this early."

"Come on Mr. Sluggish and lazy, time to get up." Leading him slowly by the hand I sat his tired butt down at the table to eat and sat across, still smiling slightly. Talking quietly we spoke about everyday things, Kakashi's students my job, it was a perfect morning.

**!CRASH!**

Glass and debris shattered the top of the table; I flung my arms up in defense against the shocking onslaught of flying material. My body was violently pulled under the table by what I could only assume was Kakashi in this mess, but the craziness was already over. As I lay on the ground under the table, my breath came in harsh gasping waves, the air just didn't seem enough to ground me back to reality.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" I wasn't sure but if I spoke I had the inkling that my voice would sound just as rattled as his; so instead, I nodded. But I wasn't looking at him, my main focus of attention was on a cube of cinder just inches away from my knocked over chair.

"A brick," was Kakashi's obvious statement. "'Sasuke...if that had been any closer..." he trailed off there. The saliva seemed stuck in my throat, I couldn't swallow. For there wasn't just a brick on the floor, a piece of plain string was clumsily knotted around the square and was looped through a sheet of paper. In big blocky and eerily jagged black letters the word

WHORE

"And here I thought that everything had gone so well last night," I mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

College: A Romance

Disclaimer: Don't own.

_**Previously**__: "A brick," was Kakashi's obvious statement. "'Sasuke...if that had been any closer..." he trailed off there. The saliva seemed stuck in my throat, I couldn't swallow. For there wasn't just a brick on the floor, a piece of plain string was clumsily knotted around the square and was looped through a sheet of paper. In big blocky and eerily jagged black letters the word _

_WHORE_

_ "And here I thought that everything had gone so well last night," I mumbled_.

Chapter Four

Sitting on the couch in our living room I sat with a blanket wrapped around me, along with Kakashi's arm. An officer stood in front of us with a notepad in hand while his partner stood at our front door...on watch.

"And you saw no one before the brick was thrown?"

"No sir," I repeated.

"Officer..Shikaku look," Kakashi sighed. "We didn't see anyone we didn't hear anything. I just need to know...will Sasuke be safe." This wasn't the first time he'd asked that question. Shikaku gave his own big sigh and plopped himself down on the coffee table.

"Look, Kakashi, Iruka, people like this..." he tried to start again. "When someone gets to this sort of a stage of um..agitation shall we say, it's when they become the most troublesome." Pulling the blanket closer over my shoulders I took in a heavy breath, exhaling slowly.

"Kakashi, I will be fine, really. It was just a onetime deal, I'm sure it won't happen again. Really," I reiterated at his sceptical look.

The next few days didn't exactly go how I thought they would. After the brick, things escalated to dead cats on my doorstep, phone calls that ended when I picked up and someone tapping on the living room window during the night when we were together. I could only thank god that our bedroom was on the second and not the ground floor.

Kakashi wasn't bearing up under the strain any better than I was. He'd began refusing to go to work until the perpetrator was caught. We'd phoned the police over and over; after the dead cat they started patrolling the neighbourhood every half hour or so.

"I CAN'T STAND THIS!" I finally broke down.

"Sasuke."

"I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN DAYS, I CAN'T EAT!"

"Sasuke please," Kakashi said clasping my hand.

"THAT PERSON IS OUT THERE! WAITING FOR ME TO..."

"SAUSKE," he finally shouted, "Sasuke, easy, easy." He cradled me in his arms, letting my cry and snot into his shirt. I looked a total mess; with my hair all greasy and my face, I was never this horrifying to look at in a mirror. Raising myself from my position on his shoulder I wiped my nose and sniffled uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry..*hic*...I'm I'm sorry." Kakashi shushed me again, caressed my hair and kissed the top of my head gently. Our alone time now usually consisted of Kakashi and I sitting in our bedroom with all the-very recently bought—curtains closed with candles all over the room. We'd just sit there holding each other...

"I'll fix this okay? I promise. They won't get you, they can't do anything while I'm here." He continued like that until I fell asleep. The next morning I actually showered and brushed my teeth; I was still on edge but it was like the sharp fear I'd been feeling this whole time and been gently smoothed over and covered with a soft blanket. The fear was still there but today it just felt...more in the background. I even had the uplifting thought that maybe I'd cook breakfast for the two of us; sausages and eggs with maybe a little bowl of cubed watermelon.

With my mind on breakfast I dressed in clothing that did not consist of week old sweats and my giant university t-shirt, and slipped downstairs. Walking into the kitchen I found a little post-it note on the counter.

Sasuke, gone out t o see Tsunade about work. Be back soon. I Love you.

My blanket of fear lifted long enough to spike then settled down once more; I settled into bringing out the package of sausage out to defrost, cubed said watermelon and went to get the eggs.

"Great, no eggs." I slumped in defeat for a moment but perked up almost immediately. "I'll just hit the Yamanaka." The Yamanaka's, over the years, had expanded their flower business to fit in a small grocers section in their store. The expansion and impended success was mostly due in part to Ino; a girl with whom I'd graduated, with her taking Business. The store was still considered a flower shop but if you wanted any of the main day to day groceries, you didn't have to make two stops.

It was a beautiful day out so I didn't bother with a coat, but I made triple sure to lock all doors and windows. The broken window from a few weeks ago had been repaired thank god, but it still made me nervous to leave the house open. Briskly, I made my way down the road and turned here and there, making my way to the main market streets. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

'_Isn't that how all the good horror stories start?'_ I wondered to myself darkly, but then my brain took a small turn towards the hilarious. _'Nope, they always start on a dark and dreary day.' _I laughed out loud to myself but stopped short as others looked towards me in sudden surprise. I realized that my laughter had been more of a bark rather than my usual smooth laughter. My mouth turned down again and I swerved quickly into Yamanaka's; lettuce and celery filled my view as I made my way down the small grocer side.

"Sasuke! What a surprise, how are you?" It was Ino.

"Uh, hey Ino...long time no see."

"Yeah I feel like it's been forever since graduation." The small talk continued as she rang my eggs through, chatting about normal things like her idiotic blind date and how my brother was doing brought the small bounce back into my step. Waving goodbye I swung the bag of eggs gently to and fro and found myself back home in no time; unlocking the door I even whistled to the merry little tune of _You Make Me Feel So Young. _Sizzling in the pan the eggs looked like funny little eyes, staring back at me all googly-like. In the hilarity of it and my mounting good mood I actually found myself smiling. Maybe it was because I wasn't paying attention or maybe it was the noise from the frying pan but I didn't hear them behind me until I felt something collide with the side of my skull. Darkness became my new friend at that moment, along with a batch of pretty sparkling little stars.

**END**


	5. Chapter 5

College: A Romance

A/N: Sorry about such a short chapter before folks, this one's much longer, promise.

Chapter Five

You know how when you're mid fall and you get that split second to realise that, "Ouch, this is going to hurt"? That's the sort of thought that entered my mind as I felt myself awaken suddenly and viciously on my kitchen floor. Except my thoughts ran along more the line of,

'_Shit, everything is going to hurt tomorrow.' _Which was then followed by, _'Shit this isn't going to go well.' _The cause that caused this reaction was the fervent and almost crazy sounding muttering of my assailant on the other side of the kitchen. My poor eggs had crashed onto the floor very near my head with the frying pan burning a round circle into the floor not far away. I figured that I'd only been buddy buddy with unconsciousness for only a moment at the most; Sherlock Holmes I was not but it didn't take a genius to figure out I was in deep trouble. As I lay on the floor contemplating my predicament I listened to the mutterings,

"Can't take him, he's all I have, ha ha ha, somewhere secret, somewhere safe, never find us, yes yes, far away, can't take him away, love him love him so much, ha hah ha, won't miss him at all, no no, I can't that's too much, would notice immediately, trees are good with use him, no might be seen..."

As my wits returned I realised that I hadn't been tied down or subdued, apparently Kakashi's and my own stalker was too far gone in his obsession to really be a threat, but crazy brings with it, a lot of unknowable variables. I omitted moving my body right away, I simply raised my eyes very slowly, hoping for the best, or the best the world was willing to give me right now.

_'ITACHI?' _

There my brother stood, on the other side of the kitchen table, silent now, thinking very hard now and pacing the floor. My body moved all by itself, I sprang up off the floor, and feeling the blood in my head go straight down, I wobbled slightly, steadying myself on the still counter.

"Itachi!"

"Sasuke my love." He started forwards around the table but I nearly fell over my own feet to circle the other way around.

"What the hell Itachi?"

"What do you mean little brother? There is now reason to be afraid."

"Like hell there isn't!" It was like my ability to keep a steady volume was shot; yelling was my only course left,

"What is going on, why did you attack me, are you the one doing all these terrible things? Answer me god damn it!" My brother held his hands up in a gesture of surrender and platitude.

"Easy Sasuke, I can explain everything I swear it."

"Then start, are you really my stalker, have you been doing all these...these terrible things to me? Why Itachi?"

Lowering his hands my brother's forehead furrowed in sudden and frightening anger. "I AM NOT A STALKER!" I nearly pulled down one of the chairs in my move to get away from the expletive, like physical distance would help the situation. Almost instantly Itachi started for me again, but the result was the same.

"Sasuke I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, you are the last one I want to frighten."

"If that's true then why did you throw a brick through our window, leave a dead cat on the doorstep, why...why.." Words failed me but I was shaking now; my whole world was struggling under this bizarre and sudden revelation. Backing up a step of two, Itachi purposely stopped trying to come over to me, it didn't make me feel better; the man who'd shouted at me just seconds before was not my brother.

"I only did those things because it was necessary, I did not want you to be so scared but there was no other way. You needed to understand that you are always going to be unhappy when you're with that man."

"Kakashi?"

"Yes Kakashi!" Spittle fairly flew out of Itachi's mouth as he hissed out Kakashi's name. "He isn't worthy of anything you can give him, and oh Sasuke, you can give so much. You are so special, so gorgeous, everything a man could want,"

"You mean everything you want." He paused at that,

"Yes...yes you are right. But Sasuke don't you see? Without me around you will never be safe, you must stay with me if you ever want to be secure again."

I tried to reason with him, insert some sanity into this conversation, "Itachi, YOU were the one making me unsafe, YOU threw that brick, YOU killed that cat." He was shaking his head, this sad expression on his face like I couldn't understand.

"I never did those things to scare you Sasuke, I did those things to SHOW you that you can't trust anyone else but me. If Kakashi couldn't protect you from only this and even the police couldn't against one man, that should tell you something."

"That you're crazy?" He banged his fist on the table,

"That you will never be safe unless you stay with me! Sasuke you need to understand, you MUST. I did it all for you! I did those things so you would leave that lecher and realise that you needed to STAY away. If I didn't do this brother Kakashi would have had to leave; and never come back." My spine straightened, fear and pings of anger brushing the inside of my belly; I didn't want Itachi speaking of Kakashi, the way Itachi talked about him, it made me want to scream and run away so I couldn't see what I knew would come if they were left alone. I chose a different route,

"And the brick letter, Whore?" My tone was bitter but sad, my brother was indeed out of his mind but he was still my brother. He covered his eyes, almost in a pained manner,

"I regret that; it was a moment of anger. But later," now his eyes shown bright with a feverish light, "I realised that I could use that to my advantage, bring you back to me. Don't you remember S'uke? When mom and dad weren't there anymore I was the one to take care of you, feed you, make sure you got home safe every night?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes...but Itachi you're my brother."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER! NO ONE CAN GET IN THE WAY OF THAT!" He moved so fast I wasn't fast enough, he was shouting in my face now, shaking me by the arms. "YOU MUST UNDERSTAND S'UKE!"

"Brother, you're hurting me, please!" He wasn't letting go, he began to drag me towards the front door.

"We're leaving, and never coming back. You'll never see that horrid man ever again, it'll be just like old times and we'll be together Sasuke, together." His grip was like a vice, holding me like an eagle's talon his fingernails digging into my skin.

'_When did he start painting his nails?'_ Idiotic question I know but thank goodness it was followed by something useful. _'Kakashi should be coming back soon, I need to stall him.'_

"I'll need some clothes," I blurted.

"I can buy you new clothes, better clothes; better everything you won't even want to come back to your old life." It was then that I had to choose to realise that Itachi was beyond my saving, I couldn't do anything for him, at that moment...I used my own brother against himself.

"You want me to be happy don't you?" That gave him pause, his hand outstretched to the front doorknob.

"Yes."

"Well...I worked hard for these clothes, they are my things, leaving without at least some of them would make me very sad. And," I added, "You can buy me new clothes too but who knows when you'll be able to. Staying in these dirty clothes wouldn't be very safe or sanitary would it?"

He slowly let his grip loosen, "No, I suppose not. Does this mean...you'll come with me? It'll be just like before?" I breathed deeply,

"Yes, just like before. I promise I'll never leave you again."

'_I'm so sorry Kakashi.' _The smile on Itachi's face was like a little child, seeing his Christmas presents for the first time, he pulled me sharply into a hug. Something that should have felt so familiar and warm...the warmth was gone now, all I felt was elbows and cold pains in my heart.

"Oh brother you have no idea how happy this makes me. You've just given me the greatest gift I could ever ask for." He jerked me around and began pulling me the other way towards the bedroom, however he stopped at the opening of the bedroom door.

"What is it?"

"I can't go in there Sasuke."

"Why not?" I asked. For the first time Itachi seemed reluctant to speak.

"I...saw...you two...together in here. It was unintentional but...I couldn't...look away." My face grew hot then icy cold, the feeling travelling all the way down my legs, rooting me to the spot.

"You...watched?..." His fist banged the door frame gently,

"I didn't mean to Sasuke I promise. At first I wanted to turn away from the sight, I wanted to hurt something hurt HIM. Then...then you...started riding him. Your face was turned to me...your expression...the way your body moved...oh Sasuke it was exquisite." He turned to me then, his face soft and gentle hands and arms searching. I shook my head holding up my hands to stop the embrace,

"Just...just give me a moment okay?"

"...okay."

"I'll need a moment to just...put my things together alright...get my thoughts in line...be alone for just a sec." Nodding he pushed me gently towards the door,

"I'll be right outside."

"...thank you." Closing the door softly I left it click shut before I started hyperventilating; as quietly as possible.

"He's insane, what the hell happened?" Shaking violently I looked around the room, our room; Kakashi's and mine.

'_Like hell I'm going anywhere! This is my home! But how the hell do I get out of this?' _It was then I remembered Itachi's words, he mentioned he'd seen me with Kakashi on the bed; not the couch or the floor, but the bed. Speeding over to the window I saw the tree opposite the window; it was situated in our next door neighbour's backyard and contained a little treehouse. I could make out the window between the branches; knocking upon the door.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes I'm almost done."

'_How?'_

"Hurry up we can't waste any time." My response was automatic as I calculated the distance to the ground, the longest branch, footholds?

"Jeez Itachi I can dress myself you know?" His chuckle was my only response, it must have reminded him of the old days. I shivered again at the very thought, I could have ended up like that.

Praying silently I opened the window bit by bit hoping against all odds it wouldn't squeak. "Damn this screen," I muttered. The knocking came again, louder and more persistent, I hadn't locked the door but Itachi apparently wanted me to be leaving happily instead of struggling. That doesn't mean he wouldn't bother taking me that way anyways. Fumbling stupidly with the screen I had it between my fingertips...and it slipped. The noise wasn't much but it seemed like a riot of cap guns went off down below.

"Sasuke?" The door slammed open as I had my leg through the window. The water pipe was down below but my feet were dangling down just above, the talon came down again.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" The question was so innocent, like a child asking where her daddy was going...he repeated the question. "Where are you going Sasuke?"Itachi began I struggled and wriggled, twisting my wrist this way and that trying to loosen his grip but as I struggled Itachi was slowly pulling me back up to the window. I screamed,

"LET GO! LET ME GO ITACHI!"

"I'm not letting you go Sasuke. You aren't leaving me again. Never. Again." My breath was coming fast now, my feet were planted against the wall and I was pushing away and down from the window. My wrist jerked and I cried out at the popping noise,

"Leave him alone!" It was head that jerked up next scrapping my forehead against the rough brick. Itachi's hand released me and I had to grab hold of the window sill again to stop my imminent and unforeseen fall. Hot stabs of pain shot from my wrist down my arm but I couldn't have cared less; Thumps and roars of anger were coming from the bedroom and I tried to lift myself up. Silver flashed above then my whole vision was filled with the back of Kakashi's head and neck, with Itachi's pale fingers wrapped around his neck and squeezing. His face was gleeful...happy almost,

"Gone forever, you'll never take him away from me again." Kakashi was struggling to free his throat, and me dangling just below him.

"BROTHER, DON'T! STOP IT! LET HIM GO!"

"It's okay Sasuke," Kakashi wheezed, "you can go fuck yourself Itachi." I couldn't see what happened but Itachi suddenly collapsed as if his legs had been swept out from under him. Kakashi lunged after him and out of my view again; I lifted my good forearm onto the sill and scrambled upwards and back into the room. I was sweating now but I could see the two of them a few feet away struggling with each other. Holding my wrist I ran downstairs and grabbed the phone.

"911 emergency?"

"You have to come quickly; my brother is trying to kill my fiancé!"

WHAM!

Dropping the phone I booked it back upstairs, taking the stairs 2 at a time and slid into the doorway. There was Kakashi standing over my brother with the heavy-if non lethal- lamp that usually stood on our bedside table.

"ITACHI!" Kneeling down, I didn't see any blood,

"Sasuke?.." Kakashi's voice was so quiet; when my shakes began I couldn't stop them. Snapping around we toppled over, landing on the floor; snotting and crying seemed the best choice. His arms wrapped around me, and his hands stroked my tangled hair.

"Shhh, it's alright. It's alright."

END

A/N: Next chapter will be the last but I promise there will be smut. heeheeheeheehee


	6. Important Notice!

SUPER IMPORTANT NOTICE!

So I know this is not a chapter in the story you have been following, so to that I apologize. But this is something I feel is extremely important and you-as readers-and as fellow company on Fanfiction I feel you should know. Apparently, _**Fanfiction is going to be censored**_. This totally overlooks the logo of this page, 'Unleash your Imagination'. If they go through with this, then there won't be any more stories M rated stories to read. Mainly the ones with: sexual content, violence and song themed.

So please, go to , search for Fanfiction and sign up to the petition. Please, we need as many people as we can get so that they don't take down stories that people have worked hard for, and spent their time typing this wonderful stories.

Please subscribe for all readers, writers and fan that are on this website.


End file.
